detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chotto Matte
Wait for A While, also known as Chotto Matte (ちょっと まって), is Aoyama Goushou's first manga that was written and illustrated in Shönen Sunday. It is the winning manga series brought Aoyama into Shönen Sunday. Overview Tired of being ridiculed for his young age and his relationship with his older girlfriend, child genius Takai Yutaka attempts to use a time machine to travel into the past so he and his girlfriend can be together in peace. But in a turn of events, his girlfriend Abe Mamiko takes his machine and goes into the future in his place! He needs to remember her so he can be ready for her reappearance, but Mamiko's memory is slowly being erased from the present. In a last ditch attempt, he writes down the exact time and date she will reappear, and hopes that when the time comes, he will be ready for her. Synopsis Yutaka is a child genius. He managed to successfully create a device that allows people to fly, and on the day of its unveiling, performed with stunning success. Even the media arrived to cover the story. Though, despite his achievements, he is constantly faced with people demeaning him and setting him aside due to his age--even his interviewer. Not only his intelligence but his relationship with his girlfriend is also criticized, due to his girlfriend Mamiko being two years his senior. After yet another confrontation with the school's soccer ace and bully, Yutaka became fed up enough to do something. He asks Mamiko to meet him on the school's roof, where he reveals his plan. He tells her that not only does his new device allow people to fly, but travel through time. He is going to travel two years into the past so that he and her are the same age, and they are no longer criticized for being together. She expresses concern, as she doesn't trust her younger self to love Yutaka the way she does. While Yutaka is distracted, Mamiko takes the machine from Yutaka and uses it to travel two years into the future in order to ensure his safety. The last thing he sees of her is her telling him to wait. Then she is gone. Yutaka begins to frantically worry, and eventually goes to tell Mamiko's parents what happened. But to his surprise, Mamiko's parents don't remember her! Yutaka discovers that Mamiko is now being slowly erased from his time. In a last ditch attempt to not forget Mamiko himself, he posts signs all over his room and writes the carefully calculated date that she will reappear in his journal. He needs to remember her so that he can make sure she doesn't get extremely injured upon her return. Though, eventually he forgets as well. Two years later Yutaka has given up his title as child genius, and has a new friend who is very blatantly in love with him, even though he doesn't realize. The date of Mamiko's reappearance draws closer, and things being to remind Yutaka of Mamiko. During a study date with his new friend he finds the journal that has the exact time of Mamiko's estimated reappearance written in it; though Yutaka has forgotten what it's for. He is in class when remembrance strikes him, and he manages to get his teachers and classmates to last second prepare for Mamiko's arrival. His teachers are enthused, as his two years dormant genius begins to resurface. They are almost ready with the landing pad for Mamiko, when the place she is meant to reappear suddenly explodes. Yutaka falls to his knees in despair, and his new friend attempts to comfort him and convince him to move on. Before he can finish blowing up at her the smoke clears and Mamiko reveals herself. He runs to Mamiko and slaps her, and professes how worried he was, as any number of things could have gone wrong and resulted in her death. Mamiko ignores him, however, noticing Yutaka's forlorn friend. Mamiko apologizes to her and his friend quickly bounces back, wishing the couple well and leaving them to properly reunite. Dubbed The series was eventually animated and appeared in Gosho Aoyama Short Stories (青山剛昌短編集 AOYAMA GOSHO TANPENSHUU), alongside other short stories that had been created by him.